The Mysterious Zodiac Techniques
by KikiKapriix
Summary: What if the constellations connected to the zodiac signs held influences over certain bending moves? Who would think that a bunch of eight year old children would discover such rare techniques? What happens when only half of them are still able to use it after discovering this new move? AU-ish. OCs are included to cover the majority of the zodiac, but follows the Avatar gang!


Twelve long years have passed by since the fateful day that caused uproar among the lands. It was then that twelve new, but rare, bending moves came to be known in the world. These new moves were soon called the "Master Zodiac Techniques" based off of the idea that they were directly connected to the twelve signs of the zodiac. There were three moves per element: fire included Aries' Charge, Leo's Roar, and Sagittarius' Arrow, water held Cancer's Claw, Scorpio's Sting, and Pisces Splash, earth contained Taurus' Horns, Virgo's Harvest, and Capricorn's Stampede, and finally air sharing its wind with Gemini's Center, Libra's Judgement, and Aquarius' Urn. These moves were first discovered when a group of thirteen eight year old benders were training.

The teachers who had witnessed the event connected it with the zodiac signs as each bending type connected directly with the element of their signs. There were three fire benders, born under the Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius signs; three water benders born under the Cancer, Scorpio, and Pisces signs; three earth benders born under Taurus, Virgo, and Capricorn; and finally three air benders born under Gemini, Libra, and Aquarius. The thirteenth member of the group was the young avatar, who was able to unleash the ability connected with the area she was born in. As the young Avatar was born of the Water tribe under the Scorpio sign, she was able to produce Scorpio's Sting.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday," came the male voice as he practiced his Earth bending.

 _It was twelve years prior to the current date, as the now twenty year olds were merely eight. The sun was shining brightly as it often did during the summertime, basking the lands in the much needed rays for crops to grow. The thirteen eight year olds were in the local arena practicing their bending techniques while their teachers watched them from above._

 _"Huh?" came the small hum of one of the girls, looking to the opposite side of the arena as a light began to form. "What's that?"_

 _The light began to get bigger and brighter, starting to fill up the entirety of the arena. As this began, the others started moving towards each other and away from whatever was causing the light. A few of the stronger kids stayed a bit outside of the others, trying to protect them from whatever may be coming._

 _"Just stay calm!" came the muffled shouts of the teachers, being drowned out as the light started to make loud vibrating noises. "Let us take care of it," was the last thing they could hear before a figure appeared in the brightness of the light._

 _It was hard to tell what they looked like, being shrouded with a pure white light, but there were interesting markings in black on whatever clothing they happened to be wearing. The first figure was joined by others who proceeded to hear towards the children. One girl began trembling as the figures grew extremely close, stepping forward abruptly._

 _"STAY AWAY!" she cried out, waving her arms before sending a strong earth bending attack at a few of them._

 _"What?" came the shocked voice of the figure neither feminine nor masculine. "You weren't supposed to learn that until-" he began to say, before one of the others shot an attack towards him._

 _With a sudden rush of courage, the group started defending themselves from their attackers. They managed to knock them down one by one until there were none left standing. They had seen the first figure flee off before they could reach him. The adults managed to rush down in time to hold down the attackers until the police were able to make it._

"I just don't get it," Mako grumbled under his breath with a small puff of smoke as he huffed.

"What do you mean?" asked Asami, who had heard about the incident many times from the trio.

"How is it some of us," he briefly paused as he glanced towards Bolin, "were able to continue using the zodiac moves while the rest just stopped for no reason entirely?"

"I don't know and I don't think anyone really knows. I mean, it's not like we're the only set of siblings in the group, and definitely not the only ones where one can use it while the other can't. Lana's able to use Gemini's Center, but her twin, Zalrin, is unable to create Aries' Charge," Bolin responded.

Korra jumped up from her space of sitting and moved towards the brothers, an idea clearly within her head.

"Well, all of our teachers remember what the moves were for everyone's zodiac technique, right? So perhaps we can see if we can get the scroll for Leo's Roar. I bet if the two of us practice, we can get it in no time! I mean, being the avatar, I can probably learn them all," Korra suggested while leaning against Mako lightly.

"I guess," Mako said with a bit of a shrug.

"That's the spirit, let's go!" Korra quickly replied before running off with the male.

The two went to the arena to find their former teacher, talking with them about what their plans were in regards to the zodiac technique. He handed them the scroll that showed the drawings the teachers made that got the essential movements needed to work on recreating Leo's Roar.

"So, once we get the basic movements, we'll work on the flowing ones in between separately. That way whoever gets it first can teach the other, okay?" Korra grinned.

Mako nodded and the two began practicing the basic movements drawn on the page. Once they both had it, they moved slightly apart from one another to work on everything in between. It took a few hours, but Mako was the first one to get it just right.

"Okay, so from step one to two you move your arms like this," he said demonstrating the first steps for Korra, "then you swerve them as so."

They worked together on this until Korra was finally able to mimic his motions and managed to create the flame from the move. She jumped up gleefully, punching her fist into the air.

"Let's go find Kiki! She can teach me how to do the Sagittarius' Arrow!" she shouted as she was already halfway out the door.

"Alright, but slow down a bit!" groaned Mako as he followed after the enthusiastic avatar.

* * *

 **A/N:** Leave me any reviews if you want to see more. As stated; OCs will be used (since there are THIRTEEN CHILDREN quq) but will mainly follow along the main avatar crew. I also gave the characters zodiac signs based off of the way their elements worked best with them.


End file.
